Generally, in times of an increasing number of applications employing frequency-hopping signals such as radar signals, there is a growing need of a measuring device, especially a spectrum analyzer or oscilloscope or other analyzing equipment, and a measuring method for verifying correct functioning of devices under test generating, transmitting, receiving, or processing such frequency-hopping signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,248,620 B2 discloses a frequency-hopping method, in which the data are transmitted in abruptly changing transmission frequency segments (hops), wherein the data in consecutive frequency segments are encoded according to a woven code that comprises the concatenation of an outer and an inner convolutional code. Due to the fact that in accordance with said frequency-hopping method, no common reference frequency is specified. Inaccuracies might occur, which may lead to malfunction.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a measuring device and measuring method for verifying correct functioning of devices under test employing frequency-hopping signals, whereby inaccuracies are avoided.